Percy vs Annabeth
by cfred124
Summary: These two rival will fight in many random challenges. If you have read my past stories you may not like me. Though indeed this one will be different.
1. Capture the Flag

Tonight is going to be the ultimate Capture the Flag. The tension was high, the campers were here, and there was like a small war between the Athena cabin and the Hermes cabin. I regret doing this but Travis Stoll, one of the head counselors for the Hermes cabin, asked for my help. I of course said yes and it spread around the whole camp that the one-manned Poseidon cabin was declaring war on the Athena cabin. Then the hunters and the Zeus cabin declared war on the Poseidon and Hermes cabins. Then the available cabins were divided. On the Athena side was the Ares cabin (I still don't understand that), the Zeus cabin, the hunters, the Aphrodite cabin, the Demeter cabin and on the Hermes side was the Poseidon cabin, the Dioynisus cabin, the Apollo cabin, and the Hephaestus.

I ran up to my friend Annabeth to wish her good luck, ignoring the war, I walked over too her. "Annabeth I just wanted to say good luck." I then held my hand out for a handshake instead of shaking it she punched me in the shoulder. I wasn't sure if she was kidding around or not because that hurt. "What was that for?"

Then she said, "I know your strategy. You're going to warm all up to me so when I don't notice you steal the flag behind my back."

I then got a little irritated but then I said in a cool, calm voice, "Annabeth I am not going to do that, I was just wishing you good luck."

Then she said, "Percy I am not going to freaking' fall for it. I am not and idiot. I am the daughter of the sacred goddess, Athena and so I am not stupid while apparently you are."

I then got furious and so I yelled back at her, "You are retarded, I was just wishing you good luck and then you freaked out! I hope no, I know that my team is going to whoop your team's butts and I am personally going to kick yours! So you better get ready cause I am going to defeat you!"

She then yelled in an even louder, angry voice, "FINE!"

I then yelled in an even louder, angrier, more furious voice, "FINE!"

I then marched back to my team and she marched to hers. I then took one glance back to see her doing the knife across the neck stance. I then mouthed the word _Oh no you didn't. _As I got back Connor Stool (Travis's Stoll's brother) told me I would be leading one of the Apollo kids and three Hermes kids (two for distraction).

Right when the beginning horn made its noise, both teams then yelled mighty war cries and then for a few thirty seconds barely any noise was made. I then went to the far left on the peak of the boundaries. I then saw my fear Thalia and a couple of her hunters were blocking the way in front of us. They their bows were strung ready to shoot. They had not seen us yet since we were hidden in the bushes. I then told the two Hermes kids to do their jobs. They ran out of the bushes, running straight towards the hunters, then suddenly stopping then they went right.

There were two problems with the distraction. One Thalia and one other kid remained. Then suddenly they began crouching hiding their weapons. They then crept towards them entering the bushes. Then Percy realized something, Thalia did not know they were there but they were trying to get into enemy lines. I then uncapped Riptide. Then a sword came out of nowhere and slammed into mine. I then kicked forward kicking her backwards out of the bushes.

I then charged out of the bushes pressing the button on my new watch. It then sprang into a circular shield. We then circled each other. She had Aegis out and her borrowed sword. I then said, "Thalia how about I take you and put you in my jail, so you won't feel any pain." She then said, "Oh yeah lets see."

She then lunged at me, but I side stepped put my blade into her sword hilt knocking the sword out of her hand. She then whammed her shield at his chest making him stumble. She then grabbed my sword and threw it. She then threw her shield like a discus at me. I jumped it and then while I was still in the air I leapt at her. I managed to knock her to the ground. I then saw a few hunters running towards us. When I looked back I saw Thalia run into my territory. I then ran into hers.

I ran as fast as I could. I dodged a ton of minor fights and little group fights. I then saw their flag. It was a white flag with an owl on it. Nobody was guarding it. That is hilarious. I grabbed the flag and then I started running until I noticed a figure. Ten seconds later I was sprawled on the ground with Annabeth on top of me with her knife inches above my neck.

She then laughed but then she noticed that I had an intense stare pointed at her eyes so almost immediately her laughing stopped and she did then did the same stare. We sat there for five minutes until Travis Stoll rammed Annabeth off of me. I got up and grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders and then I threw her to the ground. She then threw her dagger and with blazing fury leapt at me, suddenly I became furious out of nowhere and just leapt at her with no plan whatsoever. Both of us were diagonal and so our stomachs whammed into each other. Then we both went flying to the ground. Suddenly Thalia was by her side and helped her up. Now it was two versus one. I then jumped at Thalia knocking both Annabeth and her down.

For five minutes it was just wrestling, kicking, shoving, and punching. I could pretty much tell that Ii was going to lose when out of nowhere Travis and Connor come into view with the flag being chased by twenty hunters running towards us screaming. In about twenty seconds after when Thalia and I were pulling each other's hair so hard we were both screaming.

Then Travis and Connor tripped on us. Then the hunters tripped over them. I then saw the flag with my strength reached for it and managed to grab it. Then I threw a rock at the one arm grabbing onto my hair, Thalia. She let go and then I ran. There were only few obstacles. Clarisse attacked me and Johannes from the Demeter cabin attacked me but attacked each other as I dodged and so they got into a fight, while both of all their cabin mates started joining the fight distracting about half of their team. I then ran across with a smile across my face. I had won.


	2. The Great Race

Percy's P.O.V.

"Hello Annabeth, how does it feel to be a loser." Annabeth then gave me an Athena stare. I saw owl twisting their heads all the way around with deep dark eyes like a cartoon. Then out of nowhere a horse appeared. The horse rammed the owl and then scoffed. Then it ran off into the night sky. The owl then wrote a plan and at the top it said in big bold letters: **I WILL WIN!**

Then I woke up to reality and saw Annabeth smirking. "Do you like it?" she said in a sarcastic voice, "It's a gift from my mom." Then she made an evil laugh that I thought she could never pull that off. "Percy, I am challenging you to another duel."

Then I said, "Okay Annabeth I am willing to accept any challenge that you want me to do. Then I will do it twice as better than you and I laugh."

She then said, "Perseus Jackson, the next deafening duel will be a race!" At that moment I kind of gulped but not aloud, just in my imaginary world. I then swallowed my fear and said, "You are so on!"

The funny thing was is that Annabeth wanted me not just to lose but to lose in front of everybody in camp. She told everybody about it. I thought for one second that maybe it would backfire on her but then I kind of realized that I just jinxed myself.

My friend Grover came to me and wished me good luck but I knew it was hopeless. The race was supposed to be from the tip of the strawberry fields to the door of the big house.

Her brother Malcolm could only find a honk from a broken car. He then yelled the beginning signals for the race to begin, "READY, SET, GO!"

That's when I burst. I sprinted as fast as I could. Annabeth actually was about four yards backward from me. Could feel the wind in my face as each of my legs went in front of each other bursting in new energy. I knew this run would at least take about twenty minutes to run the whole thing. After about five of the twenty minutes my legs began to tire. I knew I would have to start jogging or maybe walking in about five minutes.

I then took a quick glance behind me to see Annabeth's eyes closed while she was madly sprinting. About thirty seconds later we were neck and neck both of us running out of energy.

I then started walking, which she did the same. Then I went a little faster pulling ahead and then she went a little faster pulling ahead. This kept happening until we were both sprinting with absolutely no energy.

It was like they were running on will power. The big house doors were like a minute ahead. I then moved a little to his right by accident and nudged Annabeth. She then nudged back. We kept doing that until we were both ramming each other both trying to get the other one to move.

Annabeth did the smarter thing and slowed down a bit, which I then rammed at nothing and went off course tripping into the ground. Then Annabeth started walking slowly towards the big house.

She then poked the doors and laughed. She then came over to me and smirked. "Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy, you failed. You lost! Now who is the loser, loser!" I then remarked by saying, " Yeah you just wait and see."


	3. Joust

Percy's P.O.V.

"Annabeth Chase, I hereby challenge you to a joust and then to make it even more extreme we don't ride horses. We instead ride on seahorses." Annabeth then said, "That would be cheating. You would manipulate the seahorses too let you win and then you would say okay just regular horses, but then I realized that Poseidon, your dad, created them. We will race on wild grizzly bears. That is one of the challenges since they are wild."

"Fine" I said, "The Ares cabin will find the wildest bears they can find and then lock them up. Then we will get on them in a long fence gate. Then the Ares cabin will unlock the scary locks and then it begins."

"Be prepared to lose Percy. I will be in my cabin, somebody alert me when it is about to begin. Oh and Clarisse execute order 66." She then nods her head at her, gives me one of her godly angry stares, and then she runs straight to her cabin and then slams the door.

Clarisse then takes out her red lightsaber. I then realized that order 66 was from Star Wars. It meant kill all the jedi. I then take out my new blue lightsaber, Riptide #2. I then lunge at her but she blocks it. Soon her whole cabin comes out and pulls out a variety of blaster and sabers. My whole cabin then comes out (Yeah my whole cabin which includes one person, me) and then I charge.

I was doomed. Clarisse went to the back of the crowd yelling to her brothers and sisters, he doesn't deserve to be destroyed by a high powered person like me. Then I ran to the river with them chasing me and then I shot them with hundreds of gallons of water. They then ran off leading behind a smell of blood, horsehair plumes, and Ares's smelliness.

I then thought okay Annabeth if you want a battle; I'll give you a war. Then on the next hour of camp half blood the race was about to begin. I got on my bear and then I tapped it on its head. It then settled down. Annabeth was also having no trouble with hers.

Then I heard a clicking noise and then the chains on the bear fell off; the race had now began. Both the bears roared a giant roar and charged. For each of us we had been given a jousting lance. We were not wearing any armor though because the tip of the sword was blunt.

I saw Annabeth with her mouth wide open in a very furious way. I myself was just concentrating with my mouth closed. We would meet in about thirty seconds. I then thought of an idea. I started climbing up the bear, starting to stand on it. Annabeth saw me, and her mouth went from super angry to super confused.

About ten seconds after I leapt at her. She was too stunned to move so I collided with her knocking her off. I then grabbed onto the bear and then jumped back to mine. At the end I got off. She was already up and about to run back to her cabin before I noticed when I yelled, "Loser!" She then ran off giving me what I think is the middle finger and then before she slammed her door she smirked.


	4. Your Time

Hey people I do not know or maybe I do but maybe it was a few years ago or maybe it was my cousin Jeff's friend which I did not even know about until ten minutes. Okay anyway I have tons of ideas for the next one but I want to hear some others duels the famous rival Annabeth and Percy can do. I will judge I will probably update in the next week but only if you respond.


	5. Nico is added to the game

Some reason a lot of people added me to their favorite story alert but for some reason nobody responded to my message if you did though and for some reason I could not find it you can just skip ahead to the story.

After she had slammed the door I walked over to my cabin. I thought why do I just have to bug Annabeth. I will get the other god's child she hates. I slammed my foot on the ground and then I heard somebody yell, "OW!" Then a big hole appeared out of the ground and after that a black light came out of the hole. Then a big booming voice that kind of sounded like Darth Vader said, "Who there disturbs thee!"

"Nico, are you serious? Can you get out of there?" I asked. Then I heard a laser sound and a so a black flame came out of the hole. The hole suddenly disappeared and there stood my old kind of sort of pal, Nico.

He said, "What do you need me for today sir?" I then say, "Well Annabeth and I are in a big fight and I need backup." He nodded his head and said, "Percy I think her secret assistant is right behind you." I turn around and find Thalia with a hand around her dagger (gift from Lady Artemis). She then said, "If you even try it Percy you will find a face full of fist. Don't think I won't do it because I will do it."

I then use my famous joke (borrowed from a friend) and say, "That's what she said." I should not have said that because then she took out her dagger and lunged at me. Luckily Nico was faster and grabbed a random stick and threw at her hand knocking the dagger out of it.

I then took out Riptide but Thalia already had her spear out. Electricity started getting bigger on the tip. I knew if I attacked, then she would block it with her spear. Then at the same time shoot me an electric shot.

I already saw Annabeth come out of her cabin with a sly smile. She pulled out her dagger and then ran over here. She then got on the other side of us. We were cornered. I capped Riptide and I did the most stupid thing I ever did in my life, I yelled for Chiron.

He got their super fast and asked, What is the matter young Perseus?" Right after that we all started saying our stories yelling so it was almost impossible for the centaur to understand.

He then yelled, "Enough! If you all are going to do this then I will organize a series of challenges for you four. It will be team the Black Seas (it is not in anyway racist so for you sick people don't even try it) and the Wise Eagles (really hard to think of, so don't get mad because this took me thirty seconds yeah thirty seconds). Your first challenge will be I don't know a staring contest. No how about climbing the lava wall and to make it even worse: a three-legged race.


	6. Climbing the Wall

The next morning…

Nico and I were waiting beside the lava wall for the Wise Eagles and the checker (this guy make sure we don't do anything suspicious) "Oh my gods," Nico said, "When will they be here." Just then I nodded my head and pointed to the evil team and the other guy.

Then I nodded my head to Nico and then he nodded back. Then I then the other eye which he copied. Finally after I did both eyes he said, "Stop." I then nodded which so he gave me quite an uneasy for me glare.

The checker walked over to us and said, "Feet please." I lifted up my left foot and Nico his right. He tied it together and then he did the same thing to Annabeth and Thalia. Thalia then whispered in Annabeth's ear. Then I said, "pshhh." Nico then said, "What?" I nodded. Then he looked at the ground with aggravated eyes holding his own head.

The checker then said, "Are both teams ready. Just a hint this is a new one and we added waterfalls, lightning, and tumbling rocks and the lava rises and splashes up and down." Everybody then yelled, YES!"

"GO!" Nico and I then started running. We then jumped on to the wall barely missing the lava. I then looked up and saw Annabeth's shoe going straight at my face. I put my left hand in the way and grabbed on to her leg.

Then Thalia's foot hit me in the face. I then let go. Nico had tried to climb before but he couldn't go without me. We then full started climbing really fast until Nico was right beside Annabeth. This was kind of mean but Nico grabbed Annabeth's hair and pulled down. Then Thalia punched right above her face and punched Nico in the face.

He stumbled a bit but we kept climbing. Then I looked up and saw thousands of small rocks and a few big rocks combing toward the other team and us. I then realized we were not aloud to use weapons.

Suddenly Nico screamed and I realized he got cut in the arm. Luckily I am super tough…. Until a giant boulder fell on my face so, I screamed but the boulder was still on me so I threw it at Annabeth. She ducked and so it hit Thalia in the face so she screamed and then she threw it and Nico ducked and so it hit me in the face. I didn't scream I just went faster getting Nico and I above Thalia and Annabeth.

They then went faster until I was right beside Thalia. She grabbed my hair and then rammed my head into a rock. I then punched her in the stomach so she let go. Then I grabbed her hair and then did the same thing. She then punched me in the arm so I let go. I then grabbed her hair as she grabbed mine and we both screamed. We were still moving and neither one of us would let go.

I felt tears come down my cheek and then I realized sweet. I made the tears turn into a ball and get off my face then I sent it towards Thalia and it splashed at her face. That really did not affect her so she just looked at me weirdly. Then the waterfall came down.

It did not affect me but it affected Nico. I then used my powers to form a bubble around us. We then went even faster since the spikes on the ridges were blocked. Annabeth and Thalia were still going but not nearly as fast.

We about three yards up when lightning then shook the thing. We both let go and lost a few yards but then we were back up. The waterfall had ended and the lightning sent us back to where Thalia and Annabeth were. The tip was only a few feet away and so I thought of something.

"Nico, how are strong are you." I said. "I am stronger than you even though I am younger." Nico replied. "Well hang on." I then leapt to my left and crashed into Thalia. She was so stunned she let go but the bad thing was she grabbed me. Nico and Annabeth at that moment were getting strains on the head from all the weight Thalia and me had.

I then punched Thalia in the stomach, she then replied by hitting me between the legs. I then said, "Oh brother." Thalia then grabbed on to my leg and threw me way off from the climbing wall with Nico, attached to the rope, fell too.

They then reached the top and I could hear the almighty high five from that area all the way from this area. I then Chiron yell, "The next challenge will be poker, voting of the teams will decide what kind!"


	7. I Apologize I mean me personally

The next chapter will consist of a variety of things. I also have to say that I deleted the poker story because I realized it was really stupid. I apoligize to anybody that got offended (I'm not sure why) and also sorry that its been so long since my last story. I have been really busy lately but I will start writing at once.


	8. Tug of Paintball

"Tug of Paintball will be the new challenge," said Chiron outside the pavillion to Annabeth and me.

I nodded and quickly ran off to tell Nico. I saw him at the outside of my cabin.

I said to him, "Nico its time for another challenge."

"What kind of challenge?"

"Tug of Paintball."

"What the hek is that?"

"Its this game where there is one really long rope and you have to get all the rope on your side. When you get hit by a paintball instead of having to leave the game you have to just go tag up on your base. I'm also pretty sure that Chiron will let everybody play. Another thing is you can only touch the rope on your side which gives it a tug of rope effect."

"Oh."

"Is that seriously all you have to say after I gave that gigantic speech to you?"

"Yeah."

I left annoyed and he said in a funny tone, "What?"

A couple hours later and everything was ready. The teams were the same as the first event of capture the flag and the so was the same intensity. I walked over to my team and said, "Okay guys this is the most important night of your life..."

Then Connor Stoll interrupted, "Were playing tug of paintball."

"Not the point. Okay guys we are are going to need a strong defense, our strongest people Zing and Zam from the Hephateus cabin will keep a hand on the rope along will some others. I also believe that some of their brothers can build us some cannons really quickly."

"Done, you told us to do it like an hour ago, and why cannons?" said Zam form the Hephateus cabin who apparently set them up like an hour ago.

"Because cannons are friggin awesome!"

"Whatever."

"Okay everybody know their positions."

Everybody nods their heads.

"Then lets do this. Yeah!"

Everybody then yells, "YEAH!"

For some reason everybody was inspired so much they all ran forward towards enemy territory screaming and randomly shooting stuff. Also another bad thing is that the rope started moving away. I managed to leapt just in time to get a hand on it. I had to use all my strength but I stopped its pulling.

The problem was while I was holding it for dear life (really intense) a ton of people jumped out of the bushes surrounding me. They all had guns pointed at me (not real ones) when Thalia stepped out with her gun. She pointed it at me when suddenly Nico came running in and jumped in the air. Here I'll give you a link .com/watch?v=fB0_vJUc3o4 and imagine the good guy is Nico, the bad guy is Thalia, and act like their was no guy who got in the way but he was just evil laughing. Also nobody dies just got shot with realistic lokking paintball guns.

Then Thalia, and her gang, ran back to her territory to tag up and after me thanking Nico ran back to ours. He came back and helped me grab the rope. Soon more and more people started coming back to tag up and then to help us until practically our whole team was grabbing it, but it wouldn't budge.

I then yelled to the team,"Guys, Me and Nico are going to see why this won't budge!"

Nico and I let go and then charged into the enemy's lair (their side) when we saw that they were all grabbing their side of the rope. We managed to creep all the way behind them and I whispered to Nico, "Lets do this."

I lifted up my weapon, Nico following, and I ran down the whole line shooting paintball after paintball until everybody was splattered with paint. Everybody, one after the other, let go of the line. Their were only a couple people left but they were Aphrodite cabin people so we easily took them out. Suddenly the rope went forward at sixty miles per hour back into my territory until it was completely gone. A second later Annabeth ran in and didn't see the rope. I smirked and she ran off furiously.


End file.
